¿Por qué estás aquí?
by Muselina Black
Summary: Emily siempre quiso ser una sanadora, pero las cosas no son cómo lo esperaba y no puede evitar preguntarse qué está haciendo en San Mungo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**_Disclaimer:_**_San Mungo y el Potterverso son de Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por un rato._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**¿Por qué estás aquí?**

_**San Mungo, Londres. 12 de agosto de 1989.**_

Desde que era muy pequeña, Emily Hudson había decidido que quería ser sanadora. Nunca lo había dudado siquiera. Ahora, lo había conseguido. Tras aprobar con buenas notas sus EXTASIS, había ingresado a estudiar medimagia en San Mungo, en compañía de otros cuarenta muchachos. En un principio, había pensado que se le haría fácil. Nunca había tenido muchos problemas para estudiar.

Se había equivocado en grande.

Lo que tenía que estudiar era lo de menos. Nunca había contado con que en su primer año ya las estarían llevando a ver pacientes. Para Emily, una cosa era leer sobre accidentes, venenos y enfermedades y otra muy diferente era verlos en persona. Los libros no describían los gemidos de dolor de los pacientes, ni su sufrimiento.

Para Emily, eso era lo más difícil de todo.

En principio, había soñado con ser sanadora porque no podía soportar el sufrimiento de los demás y quería hacer lo que pudiera para ayudarlos. En la práctica, ella literalmente _no_ _podía_ soportar ver a alguien sufriendo. Sentía como las piernas se le volvían de gelatina con sólo ver la sangre, la cabeza le daba vueltas al ver heridas abiertas y se mareaba con sólo pensar en curar una mordida de algún animal.

¿Qué clase de sanadora era?

_Una patética_, se dijo, frustrada después de haber tenido que salir durante una explicación del Sanador Thompson, su tutor, acerca de cómo curar heridas causadas por animales grandes. Su estómago simplemente no había podido soportarlo. Se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el muro del pasillo blanco. Menuda idiota que estaba hecha. Nunca le había temido a la sangre. De hecho, cuando estaba en el colegio, más de una vez había curado a sus compañeros tras los entrenamientos de _Quidditch_ o cuando se accidentaban. Los hechizos de sanación siempre se le habían dado bien. ¿Cómo era que de repente no podía ver una gota de sangre sin tener que sentarse?

Cobarde. Inútil. Débil.

Estaba completamente avergonzada de sí misma. Quizás lo que debía hacer era retirarse y buscar otra carrera. Alguna en la que no estuviera destinada a ser un fracaso. Con un gruñido, dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos. Sí, eso sonaba a buena idea. Podía ir en ese preciso momento a hablar con el director de San Mungo y decirle que había decidido que la medimagia no era lo suyo. Sí, eso sonaba sensato.

Se levantó con decisión y empezó a caminar hacia las oficinas del hospital, ubicadas casi al fondo del recinto. La puerta más ancha ostentaba un cartel con "Ferdinand Jones, director de San Mungo". Emily estaba lista para atravesar ese umbral y declarar su renuncia.

Sin embargo, una voz la interrumpió cuando aún le faltaban algunos pasos para la puerta. Un mago mayor, de unos sesenta o setenta años, la estaba mirando.

—Hudson, ¿qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó el Sanador Richards, director de los internos del hospital, con el tono amable que siempre lo caracterizaba—. Tengo entendido que debería estar en clases, señorita.

Emily se sonrojó. Claro que debía estar en clases, aprendiendo a ser una buena medimaga. En lugar de eso, estaba a punto de renunciar al sueño de toda una vida. El anciano levantó una ceja al ver que la muchacha no le contestaba.

—Tiene mala cara. ¿Le pasa algo? —dijo luego de unos instantes que a Emily le parecieron años.

—No, nada —mintió apresuradamente. El hombre que tenía frente a ella enarcó aún más su ceja. Sabía leer perfectamente bien a los jóvenes; mal que mal, llevaba muchos años en su cargo. Para él, la incomodidad de Emily era algo que se podía palpar a kilómetros de distancia.

—No me mienta, jovencita —le contestó él a su vez. Emily lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ya sabe lo que dicen por ahí, «más sabe el diablo por viejo». Yo veo que usted necesita hablar y yo soy tan bueno como cualquier otro para eso. Venga, vamos a la cafetería y discutamos un poco. Seguro que el señor director ya tendrá otro momento para hablar con usted.

Emily dudó. No sabía si decirle o no al anciano mago que estaba dudando de su elección vocacional. Pero los ojos azules del hombre le parecían amables y no podía evitar confiar en él. Tenía algo de su propio abuelo, incluso. Además, el Sanador Richards tenía muy buena fama entre los alumnos. La gran mayoría lo consideraba un gran hombre, comprensivo y simpático. La joven había escuchado muchas veces que él era el profesor más cercano con sus alumnos de todo el hospital. Y seguro que lo que ella necesitaba decir le sería conocido. No podía ser la primera a la que le pasaran esas cosas tan raras. El sanador la miraba con impaciencia.

—Está bien —suspiró Emily—. Supongo que usted tiene razón.

-o-

La pequeña cafetería de San Mungo era un lugar muy agradable para estar. No solía estar muy ocupada en ningún momento —al parecer, subir seis tramos de escaleras era demasiado para muchos magos y brujas— y se podía conversar con tranquilidad.

Emily sostenía una taza de papel llena de un líquido humeante que hacía volutas en el aire. El calor del vaso la calmaba de cierta forma. Era como tener algo cálido a lo que aferrarse. Frente a la joven, el anciano Sanador revolvía distraídamente una taza de té.

—Bueno, señorita, ¿por dónde desea empezar? —inició el interrogatorio el anciano profesor. Estaba tranquilo, como si se estuviera tomando un café con alguna de sus nietas. Emily tenía la leve impresión de que no era primera vez que el anciano profesor se encontraba con una alumna en su posición. Después de tantos años de docencia, no era de extrañar.

—Creo que me equivoqué al elegir la sanación —dijo después de meditarlo por unos instantes. Como si de una válvula se tratase, dejó salir todo lo que las últimas semanas la había estado atormentando. Sus dudas acerca de su capacidad como medimaga, las rodillas débiles ante la sangre y los mareos en los peores momentos. Todo.

El anciano la miró por un segundo mientras revolvía su taza de té. Emily bajó la vista, esperando que él le dijera que no servía para ser Sanadora, que estaba ocupando una plaza que no le correspondía.

—¿Por qué está aquí, señorita Hudson? —preguntó el hombre. La joven lo miró con las cejas alzadas—. Creo que su problema es que le falta una motivación. Sé que usted es una alumna capaz, que es perfectamente capaz de salir adelante con lo que se proponga. He visto los reportes de sus maestros desde que entró a este hospital el año pasado. Sólo en los últimos meses ha mostrado problemas.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —soltó la joven, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. ¡No podía hablarle así al jefe de los internos! Se llevó las manos a la boca y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Seguro que Richards se lo tomaría como una falta de respeto.

—Primero que nada, dejar de sentir pena por usted misma —le contestó el sanador con total calma—. Así no ayudará a nadie. Lo segundo, es que debe encontrar su verdadera razón de estar aquí. Todos la tenemos.

Dicho eso, el hombre se levantó de la mesa y la dejó ahí.

Emily mantuvo la mirada gacha, clavada en su taza de café a medio vaciar.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Pensó en su madre, muerta durante la última guerra mágica. En su padre que siempre le había dicho que su madre era una heroína. La mujer más valiente que había conocido en su vida. Su padre siempre había dicho que ella era como su madre en muchos aspectos.

Levantó la vista mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Claro que sabía por qué estaba ahí! Aunque no sabía ponerlo en palabras. No importaba demasiado.

Algún día sabría explicarlo.

-o-

_**San Mungo, 3 de mayo de 1998. 6:38 am.**_

El rumor se había extendido rápidamente. Decían que había habido una batalla en Hogwarts y que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estaba muerto. Decían que Harry Potter lo había destruido, que el chico estaba muerto. Que los jardines de Hogwarts estaban llenos de heridos y de cadáveres.

Pero nadie sabía que había pasado de verdad.

Emily estaba en San Mungo cuando empezaron a llegar los heridos. En el colegio les habían dado los primero auxilios, pero había algunos que estaban demasiado heridos y necesitaban ayuda profesional lo antes posible. Emily tragó saliva al ver a un chico jovencito en una camilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba débilmente. No podía tener más de diecisiete años. Un niño. La Sanadora se acercó a la camilla y empezó a revisarlo. El chico gimió de dolor y ella le acarició la frente con suavidad.

—Tranquilo —musitó—. Todo estará bien —añadió mientras buscaba un frasquito de poción anestésica.

Ese niño había sido valiente. No merecía morir. No merecía sufrir.

Y para eso estaba ella. Para darle la oportunidad de seguir siendo valiente.

**FIN**

* * *

_La verdad es que tenía que sacarme esta historia de la mente porque creo que Emily (que aparece en otro de mis fics, "El mejor regalo", como la sanadora que consuela a Neville) merecía un poco más de historia. La puse en medio de una crisis vocacional después de haber entrado a estudiar, porque creo que es algo relativamente común. Quizás algún día escriba más sobre ella, pero por ahora me quedo tranquila.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
